When Tomorrow Comes
by TabbyLover
Summary: DiNozzo is in Mexico, Ziva is upset that Tony and Gibbs didn't show when they had promised, and as for Gibbs, well. Will he realise the kind of danger his father is in? Starts pretty much after Season 7 finally. Used to be known as TivaLover.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** do not.

**A/N:** I am just waiting for some more response of some kind for my other two stories. This was actually going to be my first, but Falling for You was more of a tester to see if I have what it has to be fanfic writer. An Unforgettable Meeting isn't getting enough reviews. I'll just see how this one goes before I post chapter two. There is no need for you to review if you think that this is too unbelievable. Do you like the title?

**Summery:** DiNozzo is in Mexico, Ziva is upset that Tony and Gibbs didn't show when they had promised, and as for Gibbs, well. Will he realise the kind of danger his father is in? Starts pretty much after Season 7 finally. Some Tiva for the Tiva fans and more surprises are on the way.

**

* * *

**

**-When Tomorrow Comes-**

**Chapter 1:**

His right hand was covered in dirty bandages, which looks much more filthier with his blood caking over. Walking amongst the crowd in his usual swagger, blending in with the crowd. There was insanity in his eyes, DiNozzo has seen that look in Franks red shot eyes before. Franks has always had this look of some kind of insanity and the insanity is all bare to see, well to those who use their eyes. Following Vance's orders, never did Vance mention Franks. All had feared that Franks was good and gone, his right index finger was blown off by a bullet and yet Franks is yet to show the signs of slowing down to take a break.

Tony's heart was aching at the thought of missing Ziva's ceremony and Tony was actually forward to see Ziva being reclaimed as an American citizen, putting behind her Israeli upbringing all for the sake of what her father has done to her. she is one of the strongest people Tony has the joy of working alongside with.

The time to think about Ziva and his forbidden feelings for her, is not now. Not now when he is trying to follow Alejandro and to see what Franks has install for the elusive man, who has no idea that of what is coming in his way or even what may be shoved into his back.

Moving to and thro amongst the poor and the rich of Mexican citizens. Tony can feel unwanted eyes watching his every movement, knowing that it could be one of Alejandro's marksmen. There are eyes everywhere and known of them are all that friendly. No Gibbs, no Ziva and not even McGee to watch his back. Instead Tony may have to rely on Franks, with no right index to pull the trigger, to watch his six and Tony will return the favour for Gibbs' sake.

* * *

Gazing at the desk across from hers before her eyes swivel back to the one next to her own. Tears were threatening to sting her eyes, one tear actually did manage to escape and it slid down her cheek. She is upset, no make that extremely pissed that Tony and Gibbs weren't there when they had both promised to be there. That thought alone brought back another memory, one Ziva never wants to remember again. How can she even think to believe that this is far worse then the promise her father, Eli David, had made to see her dancing recital.

Well Gibbs has become her father figure now – now that her father had sent her on that suicide mission, finishing up the mission of which Rivkin had stared. More tears well up at the mention of Rivkin's name torturing her mind once more with its taunts, his name, his face and what he stood for will always haunt her.

She has to thank Tony for that.

"Ziva, what are you doing here?" Ziva doesn't jump at the sound of that voice, but she does lifts up her head to find Gibbs staring down at her.

"Why weren't you there?" Ziva wants answers, even if she could see a rare apologetic look in Gibbs' icy blue eyes. "It was bad enough that Tony wasn't there, but when I didn't see you there. It was much worse to think about you breaking your promise."

Gibbs could see Ziva was falling apart into tiny little pieces, too fragile to put back together. He was the cause of her pain. News of DiNozzo missing Ziva's ceremony was news to him and he swore to himself, that'll give DiNozzo the biggest and the meanest headslap ever.

"That doesn't explain why you are here and not celebrating with the others," Gibbs says in a fatherly tone of voice. "Ducky and Abby have already told me off for missing out on your ceremony, Ziva."

"At least Abby, Tim, Ducky and Jimmy were there to witness my ceremony and even Director Vance was there, but not the ones I care more about. You're like a father to me Gibbs and you have no idea of what I could possibly be feeling right now," Ziva begins to stand up as she begins to vent her anger upon Gibbs, only because he was there. "When my own father missed my first dancing recital. That was painful and it still is-"

"I'm not your father Ziva," Gibbs says to Ziva.

Ziva was about to say something when Gibbs' phone began to ring and Ziva hopes that the caller doesn't have anything to do with Tony. Ziva wasn't going to deny to herself any more about the special place, which Tony has planted himself.

Whatever Ziva was about to say to Gibbs was lost in the back of her mind, when his face begin to grow increasing stoic with suppressed anger and there was concern in his eyes.

Praying with all her might that it does not have something to with Tony, Ziva could never live with herself if something bad had happened to Tony. When she wasn't there to watch his six, as he has done to her.

"What is it?" Ziva dares to ask Gibbs, once he has snapped his phone shut in frustration.

"Paloma has my father. . . ."

Half of her wants to shout out for the whole world to know that Tony is not what the phone call was about, but the other half of her wants to shout in anger of someone even daring to lay a finger on Jackson Gibbs.

"What are we going to do?" Ziva dares to ask another question.

Gibbs doesn't answer straight away and Ziva hopes that Gibbs doesn't do anything to erratic to save his father from Paloma's evil clutches.

* * *

**To be continued. . . . .**

* * *

Well shall I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** All I want to say is thank you. You didn't really have to review and yet six of you have, can't really tell you what went through my mind and thank you once again. For an reward for those six to have reviewed here is chapter two, in fact this is an reward for everyone to be reading this and hopefully this cheer my good friend Hannah aka Tivaroo up a bit more. If it weren't for her I wouldn't have been introduced to the world of fanfiction and especially NCIS, Tiva and Tony DiNozzo. I'll get on with the story shall I?

**Chapter 2:**

Gibbs was awfully silent, nothing unusual, but Ziva would have hoped that Gibbs would've said something by now. Jackson Gibbs is in trouble and Gibbs is bound to go ballistic any minute now, who wouldn't go ballistic when word of someone they love is in danger. Ziva isn't too sure if she'll act the same way if it were her father in trouble, not after what he has put her through. She was mad at Gibbs, only because he had missed her ceremony and now she isn't mad anymore.

"Get McGee, DiNozzo, Abby and hell even Ducky back in here. We need to know where Reynosa is keeping my father," Gibbs begins to shout out his orders to the only agent on his team available.

"On it, Gibbs," Ziva quickly replies, realizing that those are the exact same words Tony says to Gibbs, once he has received his orders on what to do and there is this feeling with in her gut, no wanting to indulge herself into such troubles when it could have something to do with the idea of Gibbs' father being trouble and it was all due to what Gibbs had done all those years ago.

* * *

Blending in with the crowd, noticing the shadows of a crumbling down wall of an alleyway and the way Alejandro Rivera has disappeared with in the alleyway's shadows. He has also lost sight of Mike Franks, amongst the crowd of assorted people from many countries, from across the globe. Most of the crowd is ignorant to the dangers or most of them are choosing to ignore the vastly approaching danger.

Tony can sense that something bad is vastly approaching and he hopes that the danger has landed in Washington, he'll never forgive himself if anything has happened to his team, his family, while he is stuck in Mexico. Following a former agent and Gibbs mentor, whose insanity is bound to kill him first before a bullet will. Then there is Vance's order to follow Rivera's every move.

The stench of human waste, mixed with the aroma of dust amongst the evening breeze was stinging his nose with the idea of something being not right. Of the smell of human wastage is enough to turn any tourist off, but then Tony is no stranger to these types of smells.

His phone begins to ring in his back pocket, hating himself for ignoring it when he comes face to face with Alejandro Rivera himself and he is not alone. Surrounded by men with automatic weapons is what froze DiNozzo to the spot.

"What are you doing here in Mexico, Agent DiNozzo?" Rivera looks way too smug for his own good.

"On a holiday," comes a quick smart-ass remark from his mouth before Tony could stop himself. "Why is there a crime against a guy like me wanting to have a holiday in Mexico?"

"You'll prove to be better leverage then Agent Gibbs' father," Alejandro's dark eyes were full of a hidden delight. "Do you want to answer that?"

"Wait a minute. Did you just say that you are using Gibbs' father as some kind of leverage?" Tony was aghast at what lengths someone would go to hurt Gibbs in return.

"We were, but now I have a better idea," Rivera says as he steps a little closer to Tony, then Tony would want him to. "Where is Franks?"

"How would I know where Franks is, when his house has been burnt to the ground," DiNozzo wasn't going to give Franks up, even if he did call him probie or the fact that Franks has given him the slip, again.

Then, with out any warning. Tony's world flashed into a world of darkness and then nothing. He is in the shit now.

**To be continued. . . . .**

**A/N:** Please forgive me for making this chap a shortie, but I felt like that it needed to end here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

There was activity brewing down below in the squad room. Vance watches as Gibbs and his team, well McGee and Ziva, pacing up and down doing their best to locate one of their own, as well as locating the location of the place where Reynosa could be holding Jackson Gibbs hostage. It is a terrible burden for them to do such a task. Finding one person is enough, but finding two of their loved ones is harder then anything else.

Vance is the only who knows of DiNozzo's real reason for being in Mexico, but then again McGee hasn't be able to track down the location of DiNozzo's whereabouts just yet.

Deciding whether or not if he should go down and tell Gibbs and his team about DiNozzo's whereabouts. Gibbs will become doubly pissed at the idea of not only about his own father being in danger, but also the fact that one of his most prized agents may be in grave danger also.

The dedication and the risks in involved doesn't force Gibbs and his team to back down, not when they know that there are lives to be saved. That is probably why Vance admires Gibbs and his team (more then he shows them at least). The team, which Vance is currently watching, is one of the most admirable team amongst the entire agency. They may be a thorn on his backside most of the time, but their trust is more then enough to see just how far any of them will go to save an innocent or to save one of their own from the clutches of evil men or women.

It had hurt Vance when he saw Ziva's usually stoic face crumble, when she had found out that Gibbs and DiNozzo weren't there at her ceremony. Vance did what he had deemed to be the right thing to do. It has taken Vance awhile to see the real deal behind Anthony DiNozzo's wisecracking attitude and the way his behaviour is adolescent most of the time, but underneath the façade. There is actually someone crying out for genuine attention.

Vance was about to descend from the mezzanines steps to check up on his MCRT, when his mobile had began ringing and he fears the worst when he notices that the caller is DiNozzo. Looking down to find Agents Gibbs, McGee and David looking up at him. Possibly has something to do with DiNozzo calling him and not the ones, who are trying to reach him.

* * *

"Tony's making a call right now boss!" McGee yells out for Gibbs' attention.

"Who is he calling?" Ziva asks before Gibbs could get a word in.

"Well it's not the Ghostbusters. . ." McGee stops right there when Gibbs' piercing gaze was full on glaring at him. "Boss, he's calling Director Vance."

Almost on cue, all three of them had turned their heads to find Director Vance himself and he was talking to someone on his cell. He appears to be quite agitated. That didn't stop Gibbs from storming out of the bullpen to get some questionable answers from Vance's lips.

McGee and Ziva could both see that Gibbs is struggling to hold himself together. Learning of his father being held hostage by Paloma Reynosa and now he finds out that the one person Gibbs sees as a son is missing.

Just because Tony is missing doesn't mean that Ziva'll forgive him for not being there for her to see at the ceremony. Her heart pangs for him and for him alone, there is no one else Ziva'll trust to own her heart.

The way they flirt, their banter, and the way Ziva catches Tony watching her. It is like a flawless dance. She has always been attracted to Tony, even when he was with Jeanne or when she was with Michael. The attraction has never left Ziva alone, always haunting her dreams. Dreaming of Tony's flawless smiles, his dreamy eyes and that body of his.

* * *

"You mind telling me why DiNozzo is calling you, Leon?" Gibbs doesn't have time to play ring-a-round a rosy trying to locate both DiNozzo and his father.

"That wasn't Agent DiNozzo, Agent Gibbs," Vance turns his dark gaze on to Gibbs. "That was Rivera. Telling me that he now has DiNozzo under his wing."

"Anything else you'd like to tell me, Director?"

"To tell you that you have to make a choice," Vance pauses to continue Gibbs' reactions once he hears of what Vance has to say.

"Will you just spit it out Leon?" Gibbs is trying to calm down, but he'll calm down when his father is safe. "My father is being held hostage and now you are telling me that Rivera has DiNozzo-"

"You have to choose between DiNozzo or your father," Vance looks away briefly, only to observe McGee and David watching them both. "You must decide about who lives and who dies."

Gibbs was speechless. Two lives are not entrusted in to the palms of his hands, making a difficult choice such as this. Tony or his father, which one will he choose.

* * *

**A/N:** Does anyone know a good beta reader? It is just that I have been searching & I can never find the right one, if you what I mean. Still new at this & I am randomly asking for help. Is that too much to ask. Anyway I hope you have enjoyed another shortie? Who will Gibbs choose?


End file.
